


Illustration For Heatwave

by TheSeaVoices, Weconqueratdawn



Series: Quicksilver Art [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fanart, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, JustFuckMeUp, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW Fanart, Nudity, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Will is smug as fuck, Young Will Graham, flushed skin, knickers, lashings of cum, post ejaculation, quicksilver - Freeform, semi erect, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn
Summary: One of two illustrations for@weconqueratdawn 'sA/B/O Hannigram Quicksilver AU  ---->>HEATWAVE*tttttttttttsssssssstttttt!!!!* it's HOT as fuckThe rest of the Quicksilver series fic and art can be foundhereYou can find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing





	Illustration For Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heatwave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546484) by [Weconqueratdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn). 




End file.
